Malcolm Hawke
} |name = Malcolm Hawke |image = MalcolmHawkeGhost.png |gender = Male |class = Mage |race = Human |title = Junior enchanter |family = Leandra Amell (wife) Hawke (son/daughter) Bethany Hawke (daughter) Carver Hawke (son) Gamlen Amell (brother-in-law) Charade Amell (niece) Aristide Amell (father-in-law) Bethann Walker (mother-in-law) |voice = Nicholas Boulton |appearances = Dragon Age II (mentioned only) Legacy (ghost) }} Malcolm Hawke was the father of Hawke, Bethany and Carver, as well as the husband of Leandra. He was an apostate mage. He died in 9:27 Dragon, three years before the outbreak of the Fifth Blight which forced his wife and children to flee to Kirkwall. Background Malcolm Hawke was born in Ferelden. He was brought to Kirkwall's Circle late in the Blessed Age as a young apprentice. He was shown to be an adept mage and was learning complex spells by the age of fourteen until his advancements slowed to the level of his fellow apprentices. Enchanter Consueslon believed he was concealing his talents in order to not draw attention to himself while in the Gallows. He undertook his Harrowing at the age of nineteen. In 9:05 Dragon, he met Leandra Amell while the Circle mages performed at Viscount Perrin Threnhold's banquet held for Grand Duchess Florianne. With the help of Leandra's brother, Gamlen, Malcolm and Leandra met more privately on a side balcony.Per Leandra and Gamlen in Legacy Despite their differences of social status, Malcolm courted Leandra in the following months. With the aid of the Templar Ser Maurevar Carver, Malcolm was able to leave the Gallows to continue to meet with Leandra. When Leandra became pregnant with his child, Malcolm asked her to run away with him. She agreed, and they married in secret. Templar records reveal that Ser Maurevar assisted Malcolm in escaping the Circle, though it is unclear if he was an accomplice in the theft of Malcolm's phylactery. By the time Malcolm secured passage to Ferelden at Kirkwall's docks for him and Leandra, Lord Aristide Amell had learned that Leandra was pregnant with a mage's child. Lord Aristide forbade Leandra to leave the family home, spread the word that Malcolm was a dangerous apostate, and hired men to capture him and turn him over to the templars. Leandra was able to get a message to Malcolm, via Gamlen, warning him of the danger he was in. Hunted and nearly penniless, Malcolm was faced with a difficult dilemma: leave on the ship without Leandra or stay and face the wrath of Lord Aristide and the templars. Refusing to leave Leandra behind in Kirkwall, Malcolm went into hiding in a Lowtown tavern where he was approached by Warden-Commander Larius. Larius demanded a service of Malcolm and in return, the Grey Wardens would help in reuniting him with Leandra. Malcolm agreed. After Malcolm provided his service to the Wardens, Malcolm arrived at the Amell family estate with a contingent of Grey Wardens, and he demanded that Leandra be brought to him. Leandra came out alone, and she told him that she was free to leave. That night they boarded a ship to Ferelden. After that, they were constantly moving to avoid being captured by the Templars. His daughter, Bethany (and Hawke, if they are a mage), inherited his powers, much to his dismay, as he did not want his children to be ostracized for their magic. He taught her (or them) how to correctly use their powers and how to keep them a secret. According to Carver, he appeared to spend little time with his non-mage son, however. In 9:20 Dragon, he and his family settled down in the outskirts of Lothering, where he made every effort to ensure that his children didn't fear magic, and were well insulated against those who did.Codex entry: Malcolm's Honor He died seven years later, in 9:27 Dragon, leaving the welfare of his family up to his wife and his eldest child. Trivia * Bethany tells Anders that he reminds her of Malcolm. * Bethany tells Merrill her father died in the Blight, not 3 years before. * Hawke is able to inherit Malcolm's raiments through the Mage Item Pack DLC for Dragon Age II. * It is suggested that Malcolm had the same personality (Diplomatic/Sarcastic/Aggressive) as the player establishes for his child; once, in a conversation with Anders during Mark of the Assassin, and again, with Leandra in the conclusion of Legacy. * While Codex entry: The Fugitive's Mantle and Codex entry: Malcolm's Bequest state that Malcolm was an apostate who worked as a mercenary when he met Leandra, both Leandra and Gamlen say he was a Circle mage at Kirkwall. * Nicholas Boulton provides the voice for both Male Hawke and Malcolm. * Ser Maurevar Carver once said the reason he let Malcolm escape the Circle of Magi was that, "Rule does not serve by caging the best of us." Codex entries * * * * * References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Magi Category:Apostates Category:Fereldans Category:Humans Category:Blood mages Category:Circle of Magi members